


In The Cells

by FrozenHearts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Confused Newt, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Handcuffs, Hurt, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, Jealousy, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Manipulation, Mentioned Jacob Kowalski, Mentioned Queenie Goldstein, Mentioned Seraphina Piquery, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Movie Spoilers, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Protect Newt at all costs, Protective Tina Goldstein, Scared Newt, Stolen Identity, Unrequited Lust, Unwanted Advances, kind of, mentioned Albus Dumbledore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: This was not the Percival Graves Tina knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Fantastic Beasts again and hoo-boy I could feel jealousy coming off of Graves/Grindelwald in waves during the interrogation scene holy quiznack

Tina knew an interrogation room when she saw one; she had been in the one at MACUSA headquarters a few times for some cases- the walls were gray stone, brightened considerably compared to the court room. Percival Graves was currently sitting at the table with Newt on the opposite side and Tina wanted so badly to reach out and give Newt a hug, a reassuring smile, anything to ease the tension hanging in the air.

"Mr. Scamander, answer the question."

Tina knew he was only doing his job, but she found herself surprised nonetheless at his clipped tone, the harsh glare of his brown eyes. She had never seen him this way before, even as she time and time again interuppted his meetings or met with the Second Salemer boy, Credence.

"Mr. Graves-" Tina tried, faltering at the daggers thrown her way. She didn't miss the way Newt's shoulders tensed. Pickett was sliding his leafy head into the pocket of his coat.

"Mr. Scamander," Graves leaned forward, "We don't want to drag this out, do we?"

Newt gave Tina a side-long glance before stammering, "I'm afraid I can't tell you," Mr. Graves."

Percival nodded, and for a minute, Tina thought she could see something akin to frustration or jealousy flash in his eyes.

"Do you need some encouragement, Mr. Scamander?" Percival hinted, his voice soft yet anxiously sharp at the same time.

"E-Encouragement, Mr. Graves?"

Percival nodded, "I could have Miss Goldstein here fired.... impound that case of yours...."

Tina winced at the scrape of the metal chair against the floor as Newt gasped, "No! They aren't dangerous! Please!"

She hated the satisfied smirk on Percival's face as he stood up, bracing his hands on the table, effectively towering over Newt. Newt shrank back, clearing his throat as Percival loomed.

"Now," Percival moved to reach out for him, "Mr. Scamander. What do you think Albus Dumbledore found so fascinating about a man such as yourself?"

Tina wanted to gag as she watched Percival trail a finger along Newt's throat, cupping his chin tightly until his lips puckered slightly.

"I-I really can't sa- ah!"

"Mr. Graves!" Tina yelped as she watched her boss turn Newt's face side to side, eyes slowly roving over him, inspecting. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You are a rather beautiful man, Mr. Scamander," Percival hummed, "Maybe that's why Albus liked you."

Tina frowned as Newt gently pulled himself from Percival's grasp, biting his lip as the man used his knuckles to caress his face.

"Mr. Graves, this is inappropriate and entirely unprofessional!" Tina found herself scolding him as he ran a thumb across Newt's cheek. It was slow, almost sensual as Percival chuckled low, leaning close to Newt.

"Did Albus perhaps love you?" Percival suggested, moving his hand to grasp the nape of Newt's neck, "Is that it?"

"Percival, stop!" Tina demanded. But he didn't, moving so he stood in front of Newt, placing both hands on either side of Newt's face. Tina stepped forward as Percival ran his thumbs across Newt's lips, fingers digging into his chin as he tried to get away.

This was not the Percival Graves Tina knew. He wasn't a hard man, always looking out for the benefit of wizard-kind, visiting her in her office after she got demoted. She could remember all the times he helped her and Queenie when she lost her position as an Auror, always supportive and pushing her to do her best.

No, the man in front of her now was not Percival Graves. He couldn't be with the way he leered at Newt, how he looked almost feral with jealousy and lust.

Tina never thought of Percival as someone capable of such things.

"Please don't," Newt sounded so small as he managed to avoid Percival's thumb trying to wedge itself between his lips, "You don't want to do this. Please."

Percival just grinned, looking wolfish as he succeeded in shoving his thumb and index finger into Newt's mouth. Newt could only squeak with shock, jumping in the chair but Tina knew he wasn't going to bite down. He may want to, but he wouldn't.

"I'm getting President Piquery!" Tina threatened, "This is unethical!"

Percival kept his gaze trained on Newt, eyes hooded as he withdrew his fingers with a small popping sound.

"And who would believe you?" Percival said, "You no longer hold an esteemable position in MACUSA."

Tina almost growled, "Newt's case is not dangerous! We both know it!"

Percival scoffed, "And let a man as beautiful as a Thunderbird go? I don't think so."

Newt managed to sputter in shock, his eyes wide as Percival leaned over him, pressing his body just so his nose rested in the crook of Newt's shoulder, fingers turned up to card through the reddish brown curls hanging in Newt's face.

"Were you able to keep your wand because you did Albus a favor, Newt?"

Tina felt her skin crawl. The name sounded so wrong  when Percival- Not Percival, she knew now, the real Percival would never do this- but she didn't say anything, frozen in place as Newt fidgeted in the chair. A wave of  hand, and Newt yelped as the metal arms screeched and bent around his wrists, effectively locking him beneath Not Percival.

She had to get Seraphina. Tina knew she had to do something as Not Graves began brushing  nose along Newt's throat, fingers prodding at his face as he brushed his lips against Newt's.

"T-Tina, you need to get out..." Newt's voice was almost too soft to hear, "Get Jacob and my creatures an- AH!"

Tina turned away just as Not Graves bit down on Newt's bottom lip. While jumbled, Tina sent her thoughts to her sister, her mind screaming as she raced out of the cell and into the corridor.

She prayed Queenie could hear her thoughts like she could hear Newt's protests and pleas.

That was not the Percival Graves Tina knew.

That was not Percival Graves at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got away from sorry- hope you like it though!


End file.
